Holidays are coming
by Redskiez
Summary: A Christmas short. TobiDei fluff. Contains Coca Cola xD I don't own anything! Do you guys know that song? Holidays are coming always Coca Cola? No? Only me?


A Christmas short by yours truly xD

Beta'd? by Kristen&Hidan, thanks. Even though she changed nothing .-.

* * *

**Holidays are coming**

Snow was falling silently, a silent screen of white stretched as far as the eye can see. Everything was silent other then the soft breeze that was whistling a tune. Suddenly, crunching noises can be heard and a figure of black and red and white and yellow showed up in a distant, the ninja was using chakra so he would not fall into the deep snow, but it didn't stop the sound of crunching snow. It was at a stable rhythm.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch._

It oddly matched up with the sounds around him, though it was louder. The ninja stopped when he arrived at where he should be. He pressed his hand against a boulder and it opened up, the ninja went in and the boulder rolled back into place, the falling snow recovering it with its whiteness.

Inside the dark base was the blonde, he had taken off his snow-covered hat and was already walking down the hallway that would lead to the main room of the base. He didn't care that he was making the floor wet, it wasn't like the other members were going to walk around barefoot in this cold. The stone floor is always freezing cold and that greedy old miser wouldn't turn on the heater, not even in the rooms! The blonde let out a frustrated sigh and started to walk a bit faster to his shared bedroom with his partner.

He entered the room without much trouble and once slightly surprised that there isn't an overly active orange lollipop boy waiting for him. Deidara placed down his hat and grabbed his thicker and much warmer clothes and headed for the showers.

After taking a warm shower, he snuggled in his warm clothes and skipped over to his bed, cursing himself for not wearing any shoes or socks after he had showered. Deidara quickly grabbed a pair of socks and put them on so he could go out the main room, there was a lot of noise out there, and out of curiosity, he needed to go out there and check.

He got off his bed and went out to the main room, surprised to see everyone there around the Christmas tree. They were apparently trying to put their gifts under the tree to surprise their 'lovers', but Deidara doubted it that their 'semes' were not going to find out. Still it was surprising not to find Tobi anywhere in sight.

Deidara sat down on the couch and continued to watch Hidan and Itachi shove each other, trying to get their presents under the tree and where it would be the most obvious. He found it rather amusing, seeing the usually emotionless Uchiha trying so hard.

He didn't turn when he heard footsteps behind him, but he did look up when he saw a flash of orange. He stared wide eyed as he watched Tobi push Itachi and Hidan out of his way without effort and placed down neatly wrapped box with an alright eye catching wrapping paper. Tobi noticed Itachi and Hidan were going to take it away so they can put their own presents on that spot but from the glare behind Tobi's mask which Deidara cannot see in his angle was apparently extremely scary because Hidan had frozen with fear in his eyes and Itachi just stared, dumbfounded.

Tobi walked away after a glance at his partner and disappeared out of sight.

Deidara blinked in confusion and stared at what Tobi had placed under the tree. He narrowed his eyes as he stood up to walk over to it, only to be stopped by Hidan and Itachi. "Not now. When everyone is out later." They said, though really it was more Itachi because Hidan was still slightly frozen.

_Holidays are coming, Holidays are coming, Holidays are coming, always Coca Cola! :D_

Around eight at night, everyone gathered around the tree and was waiting for the more immature, aka, Hidan and Deidara, to tear through the presents. Hidan had been rather disappointed that his first gift was an extremely small one, but it seems like what was inside that made his day. Hidan skipped like a little girl over to Kakuzu and sat on his lap as he watched the others. Let's just say his second one was a huge disappointment.

Deidara got a few presents; almost everyone in the Akatsuki seemed to have a soft spot for the blonde, almost. He gathered all the presents and carried them to his own spot on the couch. He never got any gifts when he was in his village, and now he had loads. To you it might be just a few, but to him it was a lot.

He ripped open most of them, but seemed quite bored at what is inside. Kisame gave him a new hairband, Pein gave him some shampoo, Konan gave him some lotion, and Hidan gave him some coal. Well, that was rude. Deidara didn't open Tobi's present yet, it seemed heavy, he shook it a few times and heard some rattling and it would stop as if it hit something soft.

Looking up, he saw that Itachi has gotten some eyedropper bottles, Kisame got some fish fingers as always, Hidan had got a brand new necklace from Kakuzu because he broke his old one and he also got some rocks just because Deidara can. Kakuzu got some money and a diamond and Tobi got a hat and new gloves from Konan. Konan got a stack of new folding paper and Pein got new piercing, and we all thought he has enough!

Deidara decided that he would skip the party and went to his room. He looked down at the gift that Tobi gave him and opened it after he had sat down on his bed.

Tobi gave him some Coca Cola for some reason. He shrugged, but what was inside with the Coca Cola is what sparked his interest. Inside the box there was a blanket that was okay big, it was big enough for two people. And at the sight of the blanket made him realize how cold it was getting. Deidara took out the blanket and wrapped it around himself, shivering slightly as it was still slightly cold, but it didn't take long for the fuzzy blanket to trap the body heat that he was releasing and kept the blonde warm. He snuggled deeper into the blanket and smiled to himself softly.

He looked up when he heard the door open; Tobi walked in with something in his hand and walked over to Deidara. "Hey senpai! I got something for you since you decided to just leave."

Deidara looked at the candy cane that was offered from the masked man. "Just put it with the Coke, hmm." He murmured, to warm and comfortable to move and take it.

Tobi placed down the candy cane and without his partner's permission, slipped into the blanket with the blonde. "Is senpai warm?" He asked innocently in his childish voice.

Deidara glared, but decided to let this one go. It was warmer with another person here and he closed his eyes, sighing happily. Unconsciously, he snuggled closer to the warmth of the masked nin, and smiled when he felt strong arms wrap around him. Not wanting to admit it, but already have no control on the blush that was on his face, he felt safe and warm. And Deidara would most certainly keep the fact that he was enjoying this to himself.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! Merry Christmas!


End file.
